Once Lost Now Found
by Angel-blader
Summary: Someone from the Rays past comes back 1 problem can Ray help her be4 it's too late? Now this is somewhat orignal! Some R/M Mainly R/OC! Thanks Anu-chan 4 title ideas! Please R&R I'm good and this fic well, my best! trust me take 10 min & read it!
1. Her Name was Lena

Her name was Lena  
  
AB: Hey! It's me Angel_blader! (HEY! For those who are like, who the hell is that?! Some may know me better as the great and wonderful Lee-chan, and if you still don't know who I am, GET A LIFE!!! J/k) Poor LCC has been replaced, for those who liked LCC, don't kill me, she's just been, well, modified to...Drum roll please! Yami Angel_blader, or YAB! Cool, ne? Well this story is basically about the Bladebreaker meeting a girl named Holly, (or me), and she is being beaten by her fiancée. Her grandmother, before she died, told her, that her last wish was for her to marry this guy! Well... I'm not saying anymore! Just to tell you, I've never, repeat NEVER have had this happen to me, I was listening to a song when I came up with this idea! In the beginning there is R/M but then... well... I'm not telling! Ray, please do the disclaimer please?  
  
Ray: Of course, AB doesn't own Beyblade, even though she does wish she owned me.  
  
AB: On ward o mighty story, onward to adventure! LET IT RIP!!!  
  
*Fart* YAB: Well you said let it rip! _  
  
(--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------(  
  
"Stop it Mark! You're hurting me!" cried a 14-year-old girl with long golden brown hair and big expressive jade eyes, as she was slapped across the face again.  
  
"You went out again! I told you not to!" Said a guy around the age 18. He smiled as he hit her in the back. "Get out! Go sleep in the yard, you better be there when I come out at 10 pm! Or, you can count on being pushed down the stairs!" with that, the guy, named Mark, hit her again before leaving. The girl knew he wouldn't be home till morning, 5 am to be précised. She crumbled to the floor in sobs in the big apartment they lived in. ( Up stairs(  
  
"What is it with all that noise down stairs? Man, I've had it! I'm going to find out!" exclaimed a boy age 14 to his 4 friends. One with raven hair and golden eyes looked up at the boy, his name was Ray.  
  
"Tyson, I agree with you, I'm coming!" said another, the same age as the other 2. "Same here" said the other 2, while the third, grunted in agreement. As the group marched downstairs, they heard quiet sobs coming from the apartment. "Hello? We've come to talk to you." Said Max. "Hold on a sec! I'm coming!" ' I got to get some make-up on' the girl thought as she put some cover up on, a long dress, and long sleeved shirt on, to hide her bruises. She opened the door. "Hello! How may I help you boys."?  
  
"Well, we hear a lot off noise..." Tyson talked on and on to the girl. Ray looked at her, he couldn't believe it...how? "Well Thank you, and it's nice to meet you Holly! Mr. Dickinson will be back soon." Said Max. Kai studied the look on Ray's face, Ray knew something.  
  
(That Night(  
  
Back in a village, a young boy of 9 with raven hair and golden eyes was playing tag with 3 boys and 1 girl. "You can't catch me Lee!" called out the girl, she had short pink hair and golden eyes, as she ran from the boy, Lee. Ray hid away from Lee, as not to get caught. When he got up, and took of in the opposite way, only to run into someone.  
  
"ow...that hurt! Hey are you okay?" Ray asked  
  
"Yah, I think so." A girl with short golden hair and bright jade eyes, she had her hair up in a pony, and her clothes were like those of belly dancers, only her top came to her waist. Her pants were evergreen colour and her top was white. "Your not from around here, I'm..." Ray cut short, he was told never to give out his real name to any outsiders. "I'm Nay." Said Ray. The girl giggled, "that's not your real name, but I'm not going to bug you about it, here, I'll give you my nick name, I'm Lena, it's nice to meet you Nay!" "Hey! There's Maria!" said Ray, careful not to give out Mariah's real name. He ran over to her, and told her the situation, she agreed. "Well hello Lena! Nice to meet you, how long are you here for?" "We've been here a week a ready! We leave tomorrow." The whole day, the girl Lena and Ray became close, but the day soon ended. "Goodbye Nay." Said Lena softly. "Bye Lena." "Hey Nay! I have a feeling we'll meet up again!" "Yah! Here take this Lena, to remember me by." Ray handed her his Beyblade. "Oh! Nay, thanks, I don't have, wait!" she dug into her pocket and pulled put a knife. "Close your eyes," he obeyed she cut a lock of golden brown hair, opened his hand put the lock of hair into it and closed his hand back up. He open his eye, and hand and saw the lock of hair. "Well, I hope to see you again! Bye Nay!" She ran off to the plane, waving. "Goodbye Lena."  
  
(Years later(  
  
"Ray, I present you with the White Tiger bit beast, make us proud." Said the elder "Thanks, I will." 'Now I can find you again Lena.' Ray grabbed some possessions, and ran, he held the lock of hair in his hand, he opened his fist, looked at and ran off.  
  
(End of dream(  
  
"Huh! Can it be? Is Lena Holly? I gave up years ago, just maybe, I've found her."  
  
(-----(-----(-----(-----(-----(-----  
  
Well? R&R! 


	2. Questions

Ray looked over; on the dresser in a glass case sat the lock of hair. It's shimmering beauty, as if she had just cut it off. *Bang* "hey ya Ray are you awake? I can't sleep!" 'I can't believe I'm the one prying information out of Ray' thought Max "Yah Max I'm awake"  
  
"Can I come in?" "Sure"  
  
"Ray," Max was thinking on how to get on the topic of Holly, when his eyes land on the case with the hair in it. 'Whose hair is that?' "What's that?" Max went over to get it when Ray shot out of bed and grabbed it. "MAX!! Please, don't touch it. I'll tell you, just don't touch it." Gasped Ray.  
  
"When I was 9, the White Tigers and I were playing tag, when I ran into someone, when I looked at her, I couldn't believe it, she was pretty, Hey! This kid was like, wow! I was told never to give my real name, so I told her my name was Nay, she knew it wasn't my real name, so she gave me her nickname, Lena. We were inseparable; of course, she had been here all week and was leaving the next day. We had our pictures taken, we each got a copy, and I taught her how to beyblade. When the day ended, I gave her my beyblade, and since she didn't have anything, she cut a piece of her hair and gave it to me. You know why I left?"  
  
"Yah, It was too isolated." Answered Max  
  
"That was an excuse, I wanted to find her, and now I think I have." Said Ray quietly as he picked up a picture with a pretty girl, and him in it, her smile was beautiful, shoulder length golden hair shimmered, as she looked up at Ray, and he looked truly happy as well. ) Else Where (  
  
"Oh Nay! I wish you were here! You could help me, Nay help me." As a girl looked at a framed picture of a girl, and a boy, looking at each other, truly happy. As she turned around to put away her picture, her waist length golden hair swung with her, jade eyes, brimmed with tears.  
  
) Next Morning (  
  
The team walked down to see Holly. When they heard yelling, thuds, pleading, and stomping. "I'll be back tonight! See you later bitch!" the door slammed. The Bladebreakers hid. When he was gone, Ray ran into the apartment, and found Holly lying on the floor. "Kai! Max! Tyson! Chief! Get over here, now!" Called Ray "Oh, my, Max get a pillow, Tyson, blanket, Kai, get some water, Ray hold her head up. Thanks Kai." Said Chief, as Ray placed the pillow under her head, and the blanket over her. Kai gently poured the water over her face. She coughed and sputtered. "Ow...what happened?" She asked weakly. "You are going to tell us." Said Kai, with a slight look of worry edged in his face, while Ray looked so worried, he might have a panic attack. 'Mustin' tell them.' "um...I fell, down the stairs...?" 2 people bought it, 1, looked skeptic, and the other 2 looked at her, like a total liar. When she first met them she didn't notice them, now she looked up at the one holding her head, with a look she vagely remembers.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey! Wait up Nay! Ow!" a young girl tripped and fell, a young boy came up to her, a look of worry for her well-being. "You OK Lena?" "Yah Nay!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
'Could it be? Nay?'  
  
A/N: Lookie see! The puzzle is coming together! Oh! Ray honey, please do the disclaimer.  
  
Ray: Sure Angel! She doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
YAB: HOLY CRAP!!!! YOU 2 QUIT THE LOVEY-DOVEY CRAP! R&R peoples! 


	3. Breaking the news

Holly went up to change. When she came down wearing evergreen coloured hip huggers that tied up down the sides, and a shirt that when her arms lifted up the shelves dripped down to the floor and it crosses under the chest area, and shows her middle, (you know the one Britney Spears wears when she's singing not a girl, Not yet a woman, in Crossroads.) It also was an evergreen colour; her golden brown hair had a green headband in it, and flowed gently after her. When she came down the stairs, the boys' jaws hit the ground, Kai's only dropped half way. "Would you guys like some coffee? I don't like tea."  
  
"S-sure." Ray stammered.  
  
"So you're the Bladebreakers?"  
  
"Yah! I'm Tyson! It's nice to meet you Holly." "Holly, where have I heard your name before? Oh! Now I remember! I think." Thought Kenny. "Oh! You guys might know me better as, Copycat, the singer?" said Holly. "I quit 1 yr ago. Copycat, is no more." continued Holly, as she rustled around the kitchen. "Holly? Who was that guy who left when we came in?" questioned Max. "Well Max...Oh No! You guys, leave, he's here, please go! NOW! Quick!" She yelled. They left in a hurry, not knowing why Holly shooed them out so quickly. They went back up to their apartment. Ray looked very worried, something was wrong. (To end or not to end...Hm...No WAY!)  
  
) In the apartment (  
  
Ray picked up a picture, the girl in it, looked so happy and carefree, no way this girl could be her. Just then coming from below him he heard a soft voice, pure and soft singing. "Maybe there's a chance after all." He said. The voice died down. A few minutes later. Bang. "Hey Ray we got company coming soon, and all of us wanna talk to you!" Came Tyson's voice, from the other side of the door. Ray heaved a sigh; "Come in." he called. Soon Tyson, Kenny, Max and Kai came into the room. "Start talking!" ordered Tyson. After explaining everything, Ray added, " I think I should call Mariah, she has a right to know." "How will this effect your relationship?" asked Kai. "Really? I'm not sure." They left; Ray picked up the phone beside his bed, and dialed 958-2954.  
  
"Hello? Hi Mariah. I need to tell you something." Mariah's heart started to pound, she may have been scared, but nothing she could of done, or thought, would of prepared her for what happened next. "Mariah, I think I've found her, I think I found Lena." She dropped the phone.  
  
Sorry people, it was short, eh? How was the ending in this one? Good, bad, suspenseful? What? 


	4. I Once Had a Little Beyblade

I Once Had a Little Beyblade  
  
Mariah bended down and grabbed the phone. "Are you sure?" Mariah thought of all the time Ray was in the village, all he ever wanted to do was see Lena again. Mariah tried to find her, for Ray sanity, but no one of the name Lena, ever came to the village. She brushed it off as a dream, now; he'd found her, the reason why he left. That's right she knew. Everything would be proven, if she still had the beyblade. "Ray does she have it? Does she still have the blade?" Asked Mariah. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out! I got to go Mariah!" "Wait! So it's over between us?" "...." 'He's gone, damn her! Damn Lena!'  
  
Ray skidded around the corners in his hands he clasped the piece of hair. When he came to her door, he checked to make sure Mark wasn't there. He wasn't, Ray knock on the door. "Coming!" She opened the door, shocked to see Ray there. "Hello Ray! Come in!" Ray stepped inside. "Holly, do you have a beyblade?" he asked "Oh! Yes I do! It's very special, I got it a long time ago." She raced upstairs, taking 2 at a time. She came back in her hands she clasped the blade. "Here, take a look." She handed him the blade. He studied it. The one he gave Lena, had something different about it. His had a strip of blue around it, as he turned the beyblade, the blue strip on it was worn out. Ray just about fell off his chair. The blade also had, to Lena, from Nay. "H-h-holly, where did you get this?" "Well, when I was little I went with my family to a village in the mountains, and I met a boy, and...." Ray held out his hand with the lock of hair in it. "Nay?" Asked Ray. "Ray? You know Nay, you're Nay?" "Yes."  
  
Flashback~~~~  
  
"I'll never sing well!" cried a little girl. "Yes you will!" a boy reached out and turned her head toward him. You have a wonderful voice!"  
  
End~~~~~~  
  
She reached out for his hand. "You came for me? How did you find me?" their lips were about to meet, when...  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~@~~~  
  
So? R&R! k? 


	5. Caught

A/N: IMPORTANT!!! MULTIPLE ENDING STORY!!!!  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
They were about to kiss when Mark opened the door. "RUN!!!" Yelled Holly. They raced upstairs, ran into her room, and locked the door. Holly pulled out her cell phone, (Cool! ^^) "Hello? Please, send the cops over here, um...3797 Mantra ST apartment 14. Hurry PLEASE!" she hung up the phone. "Hide on the other side of the bed, he owns a gun." They scrambled to the other side of the bed and hid. They could hear loading gun, noise, of a drunken idiot. "I'm scared! I can't believe this! We're trapped! Trapped like rats!" Holly was starting to panic.  
  
The cops soon arrived. "Mark, come out with your hands up, you're surrounded!" Mark tried to run but they caught him.  
  
They had to testify in court. Mark was sentence, two life sentences, (Which is by the way 50 years.) for attempted murder, abuse, and being armed with a rifle. His case would be relooked at in 2 years. Case dismissed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Very short, but u get 2 chappies! ^____________^ Hey, just to tell you, the other ending will be sad, if only like happy endings, next chapter is the last for you! Buh bye! 


	6. Ending 1

Ending choice 1: Together Forever more  
  
A smile spread across her features, a truly happy smile, carefree, Lena. Mariah hugged Kai tightly; scared that she would cry when she saw what would happen next. Ray hugged her tight, she smiled gently. She lifted her head up slightly, so her jade eyes could meet his liquid gold. Slowly their lips met.  
  
) 2 years later (  
  
"Holly, I found you after searching for a long time, would you marry me?" "...YES!!!!!!! I will!"  
  
) 4 years later (  
  
"Hey Mariah! WHAT!! YOU'RE IN LABOUR!!!! Ray and I will be over in 10 minutes, tops! *Click* RAY GET DOWN HERE! WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" shrieked Holly. They, like Holly said there in 10 minutes, (they ran 5 red lights, in a row.) They were in the room with Tyson, Lee, Kevin, Gray, Kenny, (all their wives were out, cause, this was a team moment), Dizzi, and Max, while Kai was in the room (I forget what it's called,) with Mariah. After hours of waiting, out came Kai, and a beautiful baby boy. "Aw! It's so cute! What's his name Kai?" Whispered Holly "Well, we've decided on Wesley." Said Kai "You better pray he doesn't end up with pink hair. Oh the horror!" joked Max "Oh, on the topic of babies, Holly, you were going to tell Ray something." Mariah had been wheeled out, and all of them were following Mama and baby Wes to another room, (FORGOT!) "Oh yah, Ray honey, we're having a baby!" "B-b-b-baby!!!!!???" And he fainted. "OH MY GOD!!!" Holly exclaimed. Everyone burst out laughing, especially Mariah. She thought, how she used to daydream, about telling Ray she was going to have a baby, their baby. It never happened, instead, she told Kai, that they were having a baby, and it was the happiest moment, Here she was, with a baby, and married! And there was Ray on the floor passed out, and the rest of his friends, a.k.a. The Bladebreakers laughed, life can't get any better then this.  
  
13 years later, everyone lives happy. Tyson married, a sweet girl, she blonde hair, bright green eyes, they had a kid shortly after Wes was born. Kenny was married after Max. Max married after Tyson, who married after Ray, and Holly, who married after Kai, and Mariah. Sadly, the White Tigers didn't marry, besides Mariah. Each of the White Tigers died after Wes was born. Lee died because of a crazed fan murdered him. Gray died of a food over dose. Kevin, no one knows what happened to him. Tyson's son was named Zack. He was a cute 12 year old, with the same looks, as his father, except his eyes, were the same as his mother, but same personality as his father, like James, Kenny's and Mea son, would say, "Like my dad says somethings never change!" James didn't look like his parents at all! He had flaming red hair, and blue eyes. Wes looked like his father, blue spiked hair, and dark liquid gold eyes. Max's son, is a sweet kid, chocolate eyes and golden hair, his name is Jason. Holly and Ray, had a daughter, they named her Sakura-Lyn, she was the most beautiful girl any guy ever laid eyes on, she had golden eyes, with dashes of jade. She had darker hair than her mother, but lighter than her father. Together they became a new team The Black Dragons! Together bonded, destined to be friends forever.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*  
  
So, this is one of 2 endings k? I might write a sequel, it would star everyone's favorite beyblading kids.  
  
YAB: that made no sense AB  
  
AB: I know, that's the beauty of being Angel_blader! Ending 2 coming soon! 


End file.
